


Shock to the System

by prettycheese21



Series: Accidental Hurts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Tasering, Bruce is getting tired of Tony's crap, Gen, Injury Recovery, Poor Reader, Reader Insert, Some Humor, Tasers, Tony is still not being helpful, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is sent down to deal with Tony, who is once again proving himself to be childishly unhelpful. When Natasha finally snaps, (Name) is caught in the crossfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock to the System

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the gap.  
> School decided to crush my will to do anything (besides metaphorically curl into a ball and cry).  
> But I'm back!  
> Here's part 3! Please leave a kudos and/or a review. I'd appreciate it.  
> Otherwise enjoy!

   The elevator dinged, signaling it's arrival. The doors opened to reveal the entrance to Tony's private lab. Natasha walked out, her footsteps echoing on the linoleum tiling.

 

   She had been in a relatively good mood, considering it was the first day off she'd gotten in a while. Not to mention she was hanging out with (Name), who she rarely saw anymore since she'd been given time off to recover from her fall. But, now that she had to go and deal with Tony on her day off, she was seriously ticked off.

 

   She opened the door to the lab, trying to be as loud as possible, and shouted, "Stark!" There was no response, which lead her to venture further into the lab. 

 

   As she rounded the corner, Natasha found the man she was looking for. Tony was face down on his work bench, which was littered with various parts for several different projects, fast asleep. Nasally snores echoed off the work bench, filling the room.

 

   Natasha rolled her eyes and then proceeded to smack her palms flat against the metal surface, exclaiming, "Wake up, Stark!"

 

   "It was Clint," Tony said startled, looking around the room in confusion before his eyes landed on Natasha. He looked at her for a moment before asking, "When did you get here?"

 

    She sighed, now annoyed, "I don't have time for this, so I'll summarize: Fury is pissed. He said something about a pitch for a new internet firewall that he was going to present to the council today."

 

   "Wait," Tony stated, his eyebrows drawing together in deep thought, "What day is it?"

 

   "It's Tuesday."

 

   "Shit!" he hissed.

 

   "Yeah, shit," she replied in a snarky tone, "He's going to kill you if you don't bring it to him in the next half hour. The council doesn't like to be kept waiting."

 

   "I know. I know," he waved off the comment, too concentrated on searching for something, "Where are they?"

 

   "Sir, Miss (Last-)-" JARVIS began, but was interrupted by his master.

 

   "In a minute, JARVIS," Tony snapped, swiping random parts of equally random projects off the workbench, sending them clattering to the floor.

 

   "What do they look like? I might be able to help you find them in this mess."

 

   "Sir, she's insisting-" JARVIS' concerns went unheard as he was once again interrupted.

 

   "They're- Ha! Found them," Tony smiled in triumph.

 

   "Great, now go give them to Fury before his other eye pops out of his head."

 

   He held out his hand, which contained 2 small, black circular devices, "These are an improvement on your Widow-bites. I spent the whole night working on them, and I have to say I'm quite proud of myself. Here," Tony pushed them into her hand, "Be careful though, they're self-"

 

   "Are you kidding me?" Natasha's voice was deadly quiet.

 

   There was a moment of silence before Tony answered, "No?"

 

   It was then that Natasha exploded, "What the hell, Stark? Do you really think I care about these stupid things right now? I could care less! What I care about right now is Fury tearing all of us a new one because _you_ can't be an adult for once."

 

   "Me? An adult?" he pointed to himself, "You and I both know that's never going to happen."

 

   Natasha's face went completely slack, then, like flipping a switch, it changed to one of complete frustration. The thing about Natasha was, when she got angry, she got _really_ angry. The saying "seeing red" comes to mind. Her senses would become very narrowed, only having her focused internally on her emotions themselves. So, in the midst of her rage, she spun around and threw the horrid little circles directly at the wall, ignoring Tony's protests. It was only after a few moments of calming her blood pressure did she realize what Tony's protests were about.

 

   Moments before Natasha had thrown the Widow-bites, (Name) had walked into the lab. Well, she limped more than walked, leaning heavily on her cane for assistance. She leaned against the wall to allow herself a break before turning to the two others in the room, the expression on her face said that she was peeved, "What's taking so long, Nat?"

 

   It was then that Natasha whirled around and threw the Widow-bites. Tony shouted, waving his arms around frantically to try and get her attention, "Don't do it! (Name) is-," but it was too late.

 

   The pair of circles flew through the air. One hit it's target, the wall, making it split apart into a handful of pieces. The other one hit a not-so-intended target: (Name). The Widow-bite struck her in the shoulder, and as soon as it did, her muscles contracted and twitched in response to the electrical amps going through her body.

 

   After an unknown amount of time, her twitching stopped and she fell to the ground, now unconscious. There was a silence, one that was slightly shocked and contemplative. Then, following those few minutes of silence, Tony spoke up, "JARVIS, would get Bruce down here? Tell him there's been a slight accident down here."

 

   "Yes, sir," JARVIS replied.

 

   The pair stood where they were, staring at (Name)'s unconscious body, waiting in the shocked silence for Bruce to arrive.

 

   When he finally did, he walked right up to Tony, not even noticing that there was a person in the middle of the floor, "What is it, Tony? You said you had an accident?"

 

   "Yeah, Natasha sort of accidently electrocuted someone," he responded.

 

   "She got you again? You would think with the amount of times you've gotten yourself electrocuted, you'd remember what to- Wait... she electrocuted someone else? Who?" Bruce became nervous, almost terrified, as he waited for someone to respond.

 

   Tony simply pointed, while Natasha said, "It was an accident, I swear. I didn't even know she was down here."

 

   Bruce turned to see that it was (Name) on the floor of the lab, her body giving off minuscule, almost unnoticeable twitches every minute or so. He crouched down, beginning to fully assess the severity of the situation. After a few minutes of intense quiet, Bruce stood up and walked over to them, taking off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose, and asked, "Can you tell me exactly what happened down here?" 

 

   Natasha began, not wanting Tony to open his mouth and make the situation worse, "I came down here to tell Tony about the situation with Fury. Then, instead of doing the thing I asked him to do, he pulls out these trinkets he had worked on-"

 

   "They are not trinkets!" Tony protested, "They are masterpieces, if anything else."

 

   "So I take those _trinkets_ and I throw them against the wall and one of them accidently hit (Name)," Natasha finished, glaring slightly at Tony.

 

   "Tony... what exactly was the voltage on those things?" Bruce asked, very clearly trying hard to stay calm.

 

   "It's slightly higher than the standard for police tasers," he responded.

 

   "Jesus, Tony!" Natasha exclaimed, "Do you realize how dangerous, and not to mention, painful that is?"

 

   "No, because unlike you, I haven't been tased and I don't plan on that happening anytime soon," he replied, "And, besides that, if this weren't (Name), you wouldn't be saying that."

 

   Bruce audibly sighed, "On another note... she should be alright, but I'm going to need to monitor her for any lasting damage to her heart rhythm."

 

   "So... you're not mad?" Tony asked hesitantly.

 

   "No, I'm still very much angry," he responded, "I'm just not going to take out on any of you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take (Name) and run some more tests."

 

   With that, he picked up the unconscious woman from the floor and left, leaving the two alone once again.

 

* (Time Skip) *

 

   It had been about a week, and (Name) was back on track to recover from her previous injury (the one before the whole tasering thing). The incident was now something they could laugh at, well except for (Name), who was still annoyed at the whole ordeal.

 

   Tony had fixed the broken Widow-bite, which had taken a long time due to some miniscule tears in one part of the circuitry. After completing it, he walked down the hall, looking for Natasha. He had wandered the halls for about an hour before finally finding her.

 

   "What do you want, Stark?" she asked when he approached her.

 

   "I came to give you this," he replied, giving her the small device, "I put the thing back together, which took a lot of work, and I even adjusted the voltage while I was in there. It's lower than it was before, so hopefully that shuts up your complaints in that regard."

 

   "Thanks, I guess," she stared the device in her hand, unsure of what to do with it.

 

   With that, Tony turned on his heel and headed in the opposite direction down the hallway.

 

   It was while still staring at the bite that she decided what to do with it. She took a step back, giving herself a better aim, and then threw the object down the hallway as hard as she could. A smirk came to her lips as the black circle landed square in the middle of Tony's back, causing him to stiffen, twitch, and fall to the ground (in that order).


End file.
